Transcript of Early Recruitment Speech
by Marie Suzette
Summary: Lord Voldemort has built a reputation on fear, so it is easy to forget that underneath the mask is a frankly very charismatic man ... We have unearthed a transcript of an early recruitment speech, delivered to politically moderate wizards and witches.


_Lord Voldemort has built a reputation on fear, so it is easy to forget that underneath the mask is a frankly very charismatic man. When he first started out, before he had quite made a name for himself, most of his recruitment relied on charm and persuasion rather than intimidation. We are fortunate to have unearthed a transcript of one of his early political speeches to a group of politically moderate witches and wizards. Anecdata indicates that this particular speech resulted in a 100% recruitment rate._

- Transcript Begins -

I wanted to thank you all for coming out here tonight. I understand that you are all busy witches and wizards and I would rather not take up any more of your time than necessary. I have a proposition to put before you, but oh, I have been remiss. Allow me to introduce myself first.

My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle, although my close friends call me Lord Voldemort.

And I have come before you tonight to speak off the need for _change_.

You see, the Wizarding World has stagnated over the last few decades. You know it. I know it. Your average witch or wizard off Diagon Alley knows it. How is that we, with such powers at our disposal, we who once ruled the world, we have sunk so low as to hide ourselves away from the slightest curious glance of the Muggle?

Ah, I see you have heard of the exploits of some of my associates. You need not worry, the rumors are greatly exaggerated. I have nothing against the Muggles, for it is no fault of their own that they were born without the blessing of magic. In fact, I believe I may even have some Muggle ancestry, very far back on my father's side.

But while I would never advocate that we _blame_ the Muggles for their misfortunate places in life, neither do I understand why we must bend over backwards _accommodating_ them, _hiding_ from them, _fearing_ them.

Of course, I am not suggesting complacency as the Muggles are undeniably very ingenious. A bit lacking in common sensed, granted – have you heard the latest? They've developed some sort of Muggle technology that could end the world as we know it. Instead of properly disposing the thing, they then produced enough for _every_ country to have one, believing that if _everyone_ has one, nobody would dare use it.

Can you believe the idea?

Really, they are only dangerous in their _ignorance_, and it is on that matter that we can provide guidance. Instead of statute after statute passed trying to hide our existence, is it not far better to assume our places as their caretakers? I see, you in the back are particularly discomfited by the radical suggestion I have just made, but I urge you to think about it.

If instead of allowing Muggles to their own devices, we … guided them in the right direction, how much better might the world be? We could prevent them from destroying the world, as they seem very much intent on doing, protecting them from themselves. It really _would_ be for the best. These are people who will burn each other in the thousands in a misguided attempt to root _us_ out. Would it not be better if we simply … redirected their energies to more productive outlets?

Ah, you ask about Muggleborns. I have nothing against the kind either, for they are Muggles who were born with the blessing of magic, and given the opportunity to elevate themselves, to advance themselves in life.

I do urge caution, however. These are people who are brought up from childhood in the Muggle world. As such, their first allegiance may not be to us. They attend Hogwarts, but every summer they return home where they might further be indoctrinated _against_ wizardkind, however subtle. If the time comes that the Wizarding and Muggle worlds have any sort of conflict, can we _really_ rely on them to remain unequivocally on our side?

Naturally, I do not suggest eradicating them. That would be a tragic loss of life, indeed. My proposed policies are very long and very complicated – if you are interested, I welcome you to browse the literature I have provided at the door. To keep things short, however, I merely recommend that we relocate these children as soon as their magical abilities are discovered, that they might be properly raised in a wizarding household or perhaps in an institution for just such a purpose, so that they learn all the things they need to. It's for the best, really – this way they are better prepared for their First Year at Hogwarts, more likely to succeed academically. Did you know that Muggleborns are 83% more likely to score lower grades than a proper Pureblood?

I know you may have heard countless rumors about my worldview, but I assure you what I have in mind is really quite simple. I want to change the world order so that we can proudly be who we wish to be, so we can boldly go where we wish to go, so that our every movement is no longer constrained and confined by the threat of Muggle discovery – because we will have already resolved that issue.

I ask you, fine witches and wizards, what kind of world do you wish to leave for your children? One where they hide their true nature or one where they proudly roam the world?

Thank you for your time, and I am available for questions at the reception.

- Transcript Ends -


End file.
